


Spring Surprises

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, First Kiss, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi is looking forward to spending spring break away from Domino due to some unexpected stress during his senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by JennyB, but touched by me last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Hints of Duelist Kingdom and Doma spoilers

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now preparing for our descent.”

The cabin of the airplane briefly rustled with movement and soft conversation, and some of the passengers turned to excitedly gaze out at the window, attempting to spot some of the famous New York landmarks as they descended from the clouds. In a seat just behind the wing, a young blonde actually had his nose against the window, much to the amusement of the older woman sitting next to him. From what the teen had told her, it had been over a decade since he’d left Brooklyn with his father to make his new home in Japan, and she found it refreshing (and cute!) that he didn’t bother to hide his anticipation behind an affected boredom or angst like so many young men his age would have. 

To be honest, Jounouchi couldn’t help but be excited, and not just due to the familial reasons he’d discussed with the kindly old lady during the flight. Granted, he’d not seen Shizuka or his mother since they’d moved back to the States shortly after the end of the Battle City tournament, but that wasn’t the only reason he’d been looking forward to this trip.

He’d known his senior year wouldn’t be easy. He had a couple of years of major slacking off to atone for. However, while he wasn’t coasting comfortably on a guaranteed graduation like the majority of his classmates were, he was holding his own, and the senseis had assured him that, if he continued on as he had been, he’d be sure to join his peers on commencement day. But it wasn’t the pressure of the schoolwork that was stressing him out.

Since they’d fought together during the Doma debacle well over a year ago, Jounouchi had been dealing with a slowly growing crush on Kaiba Seto. Despite the brunette’s asshole attitude, he’d always found him attractive, but that incident had shown him that his feelings ran deeper than just physical lust. He didn’t think he’d ever forget the jolt he’d felt when Kaiba’s soul had floated up to join his and the others. Something about seeing the powerful, arrogant male so lifeless had shaken him to the core, and when the knights had finally summoned them, he’d been as relieved to see Kaiba beside him as he had been Yugi. Granted, the brunette had still been a bastard, especially when it had come to Jounouchi’s dueling, but the blonde had been able to accept it better after that. He’d rather have Kaiba in his life as a prick versus not at all.

During the next several months, Jounouchi had tried to befriend the handsome male- not with Yugi and the others, but in his own way, without the cloying speeches that even he grew tired of. However, Kaiba had ignored his gestures and had remained as standoffish as ever, and eventually, Jounouchi had ceased his attempts and had left him alone. But of course, the gods hadn’t been content to leave him to deal with his bruised ego. No, they’d decided to throw something else at him to further confuse his muddled feelings.

Apparently, while he’d been mooning over Kaiba, Honda had been sporting a crush on _him_ , and the stocky brunette had chosen that time to tell him. To say that he’d been shocked would be an understatement. He’d always thought of Honda as a brother, and nothing more, and though he’d known his friend was bisexual, he’d never dreamed that the hazel-eyed male had felt anything but the same toward him- especially given the way he’d competed with Otogi for Shizuka’s attention. But, according to Honda, that had been a case of misplaced affection or something like that, and he’d really wanted Jounouchi all along.

Naturally, Jounouchi had been honest with his friend- had bewilderingly told him in turn how he’d felt and that he didn’t know if he’d be able to make the transition that Honda was asking him to. Much to his relief, the hazel-eyed male had seemed alright with it At least, he had at first. Lately, however, Honda had been making more… amorous advances. And of course, Kaiba had chosen that time to start paying him the attention he’d strove so hard to get before. Normally, Jounouchi would have been overjoyed, but it only confused him more- especially after Honda had so pissily put the bug in his ear that the blue-eyed teen was only after him now because _he_ was. For the most part, he didn’t believe it. He couldn’t help but think that Kaiba was above those games. Yet he knew, too, that the tall brunette could be obsessively possessive, and while at one time, he’d been tantalized by the thought, he couldn’t help but wonder now if there wasn’t some truth behind what Honda had said.

Jounouchi sighed as he rested his head against the window, watching the New York City skyline grow closer, and after assuring his neighbor that he was alright, he fell to his thoughts again. The day before spring break, the situation had blown up in his face. Or rather, Honda had. With his usual machismo posturing, he’d demanded that Kaiba back off, and when Jounouchi had defended the taller brunette, the hazel-eyed male had turned on _him_ , demanding that he decide between them before he left for the States. The whole thing had deteriorated from there until, between Kaiba’s icy comments and Honda’s hotheaded retorts, he’d grown tired of not being able to get a word in edgewise. After telling them both to go fuck themselves, he’d stormed out of the cafeteria, and had proceeded to ignore both brunettes for the remainder of the day. In retrospect, his reaction really hadn’t been fair to Kaiba, but there was little he could do about it now. The smile returned to his lips as the wheels touched down on the runway. Oh well. He could worry about that mess when he returned home, but for the next several days, he didn’t intend to think about it at all.

When the seat-belt light went off, Jounouchi helped the elderly woman get her bag, and after grabbing his own worn duffel, he stepped behind her in the aisle. By the time they’d made it to the waiting area, his earlier excitement had returned, and after clearing customs, he waved goodbye to his companion and took off toward the terminal. And then it happened. Just before reaching the public area past the gates, something familiar caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Subconsciously holding his breath, he stopped where he was and turned, his gaze widening when he realized he’d been right. Coming out of one of the private lounges, wearing the omnipresent trench coat that had caught Jounouchi’s attention, was Kaiba Seto. As the brunette turned to head toward the restricted exit from the terminal, their eyes caught above the sea of people, and Jounouchi swore that the other was smirking.

“Katsuya! Kat-chan!”

Shizuka’s voice pulled the blonde from his stupor, and he turned toward the gates, grinning and returning her wave. As he finally continued forward, his gaze drifted toward the side again, but the tall brunette was no longer anywhere in sight. Countless questions flitted through his mind, but before he could focus on any one of them, he was through the gates and in his sister’s exuberant embrace. _‘Fuck it,’_ he thought to himself as he returned her hug and greeted his mother with a slightly shy wave. _‘I’m here to see them, not him.’_ Yet, even as he thought it, he realized that forgetting the situation in Domino wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d thought- especially now that he knew Kaiba was in New York.

~*~*~

Seto snickered as he settled back against the plush leather seat in his limo, an amused sparkle lighting his sapphire gaze. Running into Jounouchi at the airport had been _completely_ unintentional, but the incident couldn’t have gone better had he actually planned it.

The brunette smirked as he recalled the look of utter shock in the younger teen’s pretty amber gaze. He’d intended to tell Jounouchi he was going to be in Manhattan, but given the way the blonde had stormed off on their last day of school, he hadn’t had the chance. In his mind, the brief, accidental meeting had served the younger male right for going off all hotheaded and ignoring him the rest of the day.

Seto’s amusement faded, a scowl replacing the smirk as the incident played out in his mind again. Not that it had been entirely Jounouchi’s fault. Honda _had_ been being an ass- as usual- and had insisted on continuing with his little pissing match even after the blonde had left, outright accusing him of only showing interest in the blonde because someone else had. The ape had been totally wrong, of course. At least, technically. Honda’s blatant attempts to push Jounouchi toward a more romantic relationship might have spurred him into action, but he’d had feelings for the attractive blonde for some time. He’d just… been in denial about them until the smaller teen had pulled away and had let him be. Seto sighed, his scowl deepening slightly. At least it explained why the amber-eyed teen had been so hesitant regarding his gestures. Jounouchi wasn’t a fool. If he thought he was being played, it would stand to reason that he’d shy away.

As he finished the thought, Seto’s lips curved back up into a smirk. Not that it mattered. He’d purposely shifted his annual visit to the New York office to coincide with Jounouchi’s trip to surprise the blonde, and though things hadn’t gone as he’d originally plotted, he had still been pleased by the outcome. After all, Jounouchi had _definitely_ been caught off guard, and Seto hadn’t missed the hopeful look that had mingled with the shock in that amber gaze. If all went as planned, the blonde would be his by the time they headed back to Domino- especially with Honda over 10,000 kilometers away and unable to interfere.

~*~

“Big Brother? Kat-chan?” Jounouchi heard a knock as he pulled his sweater over his head. “Katsuya, come on! We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry!”

The blonde chuckled as he pushed a hand through his longish bangs, and after taking a quick peek in the mirror, he headed to the door. “Late for what?” he asked innocently, managing his deadpan for all of about two seconds until Shizuka started to pout, and then he laughed again. “I’m teasing, Sis. How could I not know when it’s all you’ve been talking about for the past three days, ne?” He loped an arm around his sibling’s shoulders as they headed down the hall. “Though, I still think you’re a bit old for an Easter egg hunt,” he continued to tease.

“It’s not _just_ an Easter egg hunt, Big Brother! It’s-“

“I know, I know.” He dipped his head to plant a kiss on the soft auburn tresses. “It’s the _FAO Schwartz_ Easter egg hunt, by randomly selected, mailed invitation only, and they’re giving away the most fabulous prizes!” Jounouchi laughed when she scowled playfully and punched his arm in retaliation for his mockery. “Seriously though, Shizu, sparkling vampires?” He pulled a face as he caught the apartment door for her, the two of them stepping onto the elevator a moment later. “Louis, Lestat _and_ Dracula are rolling over in their coffins at the thought of you buying into that angsty, emo crap.”

“How would you know?” Shizuka demanded tartly, eyes flashing slightly as he badmouthed her beloved Edward. “I didn’t think you liked anything scary! Besides, they’re collector’s items, Katsuya. It’s not like I actually play with them or anything.”

“No, you just put them up on your shelf and stare at them all doe-eyed,” he replied with a grin as they walked the few steps to the bus stop, completely unfazed by her ire. “And I happen to like vampires. It’s just zombies and mummies and undead things like that that I hate.”

Shizuka burst into laughter as the bus pulled up. “Big brother, they’re all the same thing!”

“They are not,” Jounouchi retorted, pausing for a moment while they paid their fare and found a seat. “Mummies and zombies are gross, with their skin and bandages hanging off and their appetite for brains. Vampires- _real_ vampires- are tall, handsome and classy, and all elegant with their broody mysteriousness. Totally not the same thing at all, Sis.”

He snickered when Shizuka waved his words away, and then he fell into a pensive silence, his words having brought an image of Kaiba to his mind. His description fit the blue-eyed teen to a tee. Jounouchi smirked a bit. Hell, for as intense as the other male was, he wouldn’t be surprised if he even bit. The thought sent a shiver of pleasure through his body, and he silently berated himself for going there. Again.

Jounouchi sighed softly, casting a slightly guilty look at the back of his sister’s head as she gazed out the window. His prediction at the airport had proven to be true. Despite his best intentions, he’d had an _extremely_ difficult time keeping his thoughts from wandering back toward Domino- or more precisely, back to Kaiba. The blonde smirked a bit to himself. But then, it had never taken much to bring the blue-eyed teen to his mind, even after his failed attempts and Honda’s declaration. Jounouchi’s eyes widened slightly as he suddenly realized that was the first time he’d thought about the stockier brunette, and then he snorted and shook his head, a hint of color rising to his cheeks. He still had no clue as to why Kaiba hadn’t told him he was going to be in New York, but one thing was for certain. His unexpected appearance had proven with finality that poor Honda had never stood a chance.

Jounouchi was pulled from his thoughts when the bus driver announced their stop, and he couldn’t help but be surprised that they’d arrived already. “Sorry, Sis,” he apologized sheepishly as they got up from their seat, once again berating himself for letting his thoughts wander. “I didn’t mean to go all quiet on you like that.”

Shizuka giggled and shook her head. “It’s alright. I wasn’t very talkative myself, either. Though, you must have been thinking about something pretty serious. You’re never that quiet, Big Brother.” She laughed again when the blonde threw her a playful scowl, and then she took his hand once they were back out on the sidewalk. “Come on!” she said with a grin, tugging him away from Ocean Avenue and toward the Prospect Park lake. “I don’t know how many random invitations they sent out, but I don’t want to be stuck at the back of the-“ She stopped abruptly when she realized that her brother was no longer moving. “Kat-chan?” Her head cocked slightly when she saw his widened gaze, and she turned her own in that direction, a smile lighting her face a moment later when she realized what had captured the blonde’s attention. “It’s Kaiba-kun!” she exclaimed, immediately recognizing the handsome brunette that was conversing with the FAO Schwartz representative at the podium. “And look, Kat-chan, Mokuba-kun is with him!” She turned to look up at her brother again, and her smile widened as a knowing look settled into her eyes. “So that’s what you were thinking about so heavily on the bus!” she couldn’t help but tease.

“Shut up, Shizu!” Jounouchi hissed, instantly going beet red. “He might hear you!”

Shizuka laughed. “Hardly. We’re nowhere near close enough.” Her brown eyes sparkled impishly into his embarrassed amber. “Besides, it’s not as if he doesn’t know you like him, right?”

“That’s not the point!” Jounouchi grumbled, even as he let his sister drag him closer to the gathering, his eyes seeking out the taller teen once again when they stopped at the registration table. This time, he found himself looking into that blue gaze, and damn if Kaiba wasn’t smirking at him _again_. ‘Bastard,’ he thought to himself with a mixture of amusement and irritation. ‘He fucking planned this all along!’

Once Shizuka had her basket, they joined the other participants, and shortly after, the man from FAO Schwartz took the mike. After announcing the rules for the hunt and the prize redemption, he turned slightly to the left, gesturing Kaiba closer to the podium and then thanking him for his assistance in sponsoring the event. “Kaiba Corporation will be releasing a new line of gaming products for the summer holidays,” he continued, turning his attention back to the audience again. “And FAO Schwartz is pleased to give you boys and girls the chance to win them before you can buy them!” After going on a bit more about the other potential prizes, he announced the start of the hunt, and Jounouchi couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Shizuka take off excitedly with the others.

As the crowd dissipated, the blonde again turned his attention toward the podium, and he couldn’t help but grin when he saw Mokuba waving at him excitedly. “Hey, Squirt,” he greeted when he reached the younger male’s side, and then he shifted his eyes to the taller male. “Kaiba.” He pinked a bit under the brunette’s knowing look, and resisting the urge to raspberry the other, he turned his attention to the younger teen again. “So, what’re you guys doing here, ne?”

Mokuba rolled his eyes playfully. “You heard the announcement, didn’t you? New product line!”

“Yeah, I know, but… well, don’t you guys usually do that kinda thing from the home office?”

The raven smirked, looking eerily like his brother for a moment. “You’ll have to ask Nii-sama about that one, Jounouchi-kun,” he replied impishly, and then he gave the two older teens a wave. “I’m gonna go find Shizuka-kun. See you later!”

The blonde blinked a bit at the abrupt departure, and then he snorted and shook his head before looking up at Kaiba, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Way he left it sounding, you did this from New York ‘cause you knew I was going to be here.”

“I did.” Seto smirked a bit himself at the pretty blush his words elicited, and as if by some unspoken agreement, he fell into step beside Jounouchi as they made their way to a bench.

“And the randomly mailed invitations?”

“Hn. Not so random- at least, not where Shizuka's was concerned.”

Jounouchi couldn’t help but laugh as he settled onto the seat, and it was all Seto could do not to let his breath catch at the sight of those sparkling amber eyes. “You’re such an asshole,” he complained as the taller male sat down beside him. “You could have told me you were going to be here, you know!”

“It’s your own fault that I didn’t.” Seto smirked when the blonde started to sputter. “I fully intended on telling you last Friday, but you didn’t give me the chance.”

“That wasn’t my fault!” he retorted hotly, and then he deflated a bit. “Not that it was yours, either,” he muttered, scowling as he pushed his hand through his bangs. “Honda was being a major ass, and you were just giving it back to him. But I’d just… had enough, you know? It isn’t exactly easy, having your best bud and the guy I’ve- well, _you_ suddenly fighting over me. So if you knew where to send the invite, how come you didn’t look me up before now?” he asked hurriedly to cover his near slip.

“Because then I would have missed the expression on your face when you saw me a few minutes ago.” Seto snickered when the blonde pouted. “I’ve had meetings, Jounouchi. And I know it’s been a while since you last saw Shizuka. I didn’t want to interfere with that.” His brow arched when he saw a hint of relief flicker through the blonde’s expressive eyes, and then his own gaze cooled slightly. “Of course, if you’d rather believe what that baka told you and think that this is some sort of competitive thing for me and that I have no true interest in you unless he’s around, then that’s your per-“

“I don’t!” Kaiba’s brow arched higher, but beyond that, his expression didn’t change, despite the warmth he swore he could feel where Jounouchi’s hand rested on the sleeve of his trench coat. “I didn’t want to from the first time he said it! But with the way you totally shut me out before, and then all of a sudden were interested? I think _anyone_ mighta had the thought cross their mind at least once or twice, you know? No matter how bad they didn’t want to believe it.”

Seto studied the smaller male for a moment, and then he nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” He shifted his eyes back to Jounouchi’s, holding them intently. “And now?”

The blonde shook his head, a slightly shy grin curving his lips upward as he let his hand slide away. “I don’t have any doubts,” he replied, his smile widening. “You never woulda done all this plotting or even bothered to care about my time with Shizuka if you didn’t care about me, Kaiba. You woulda just waited and picked things back up again once I got back to Domino.”

Seto nodded once more. “Good.” He lightly grasped the smaller male’s chin. “Don’t doubt me again,” he murmured, and then he pressed his lips to the blonde’s.

The kiss had been meant to be brief and strictly for emphasis, especially given the public nature of their surroundings, but when Jounouchi loosed a soft, throaty moan at the gesture, Seto couldn’t help but deepen it. His hand sliding back to thread through the golden tresses, he slipped his tongue between the blonde’s invitingly parted lips. As he explored the sweet, wet heat of that mouth, he growled low in his throat and his kiss became hungrier, his tongue possessively stroking over Jounouchi’s to evoke another moan from the blonde. He couldn’t help it. Not when it felt as if he’d been waiting forever to claim his prize.

The sound of a familiar giggle pulled him back to reality with a start, and a rare blush coloring his cheeks, he broke away from the embrace to find himself gazing into Mokuba’s laughing eyes. “Look, Shizu,” the raven exclaimed, grinning up at the auburn-haired girl. “It looks like you weren’t the only one who got the prize they wanted!”

Shizuka giggled as well and nodded, her eyes sparkling impishly at her own blushing brother. “Kat-chan, too. Maybe now he won’t be all moony and mopey on the bus ride home!”

“That’s enough, Mokuba!”

“I was _not_ all moony and mopey!”

The two younger teens laughed again when their brothers’ statements came over top of each other. However, something in Seto’s expression caused Mokuba to sober up rather quickly, and after giving the blue-eyed male a sheepish smile, he looked back up at Shizuka. “Uh, come on, Shizu-chan. Let’s go get your prize!” he suggested, and then he took her hand and led her over to the redemption area.

“Brats,” Jounouchi muttered with exasperated affection, and after a moment, he slid his hand into Seto’s and looked up at the taller male. “So, at the risk of sounding like a total girl, what now?” he asked, that slightly shy grin curving his lips upward again.

Seto snorted amusedly and lightly squeezed the blonde’s hand. “Dinner tonight. Just as I’d planned it,” he couldn’t help but add smugly.

Jounouchi laughed again. “You were pretty damned sure of yourself, weren’t you?”

The brunette nodded, a slow smirk curving his lips upward. “After all, I’m the guy you’ve been crushing on for ages, ne?” He chuckled lowly, bringing his hand up to briefly caress a heated cheek when the blonde blushed furiously at his teasing. “Well? That is what you were going to say when you stopped yourself earlier, wasn’t it?”

“Why the fuck ask if you already know?” Jounouchi demanded, the amused sparkle in his eyes taking the bite out of his words, and then he grinned and leaned up to kiss the brunette’s cheek. “But yeah, Kaiba. I’d love to have dinner with you tonight.” He released Seto’s hand and got up from the bench when he noticed their siblings approaching, and he rolled his eyes when he saw his sister cradling the coveted Edward doll in her arms. “Just let me get Shizu home and get myself cleaned up, and- What?” he asked curiously when the taller male smirked again. 

“You don’t need to clean up, Jounouchi.” Seto rose as well, his blue eyes slowly roving over the blonde’s figure, drinking in the way the cream-coloured sweater highlighted the blonde’s seemingly perpetual tan, and how the cut of the snug jeans emphasized more of his… desirable features. “I made the plans knowing we’d be coming directly from the hunt. And believe me, you look perfect just as you are.” He smirked when that pretty blush highlighted the smaller male’s cheeks again. “We’ll all go together in the limo,” he continued, catching his brother’s attention and gesturing him and Shizuka to the car. “We’ll drop your sister off at home and then head to the hotel to drop Mokuba off to Isono. I know it’s been several years since you’ve been here, so I thought we could spend some time before dinner taking in whatever you’d like to see.” 

“It sounds perfect, Kaiba,” Jounouchi agreed, and then he chuckled a bit as his gaze flicked toward their animatedly chatting siblings. “Though, the two of them might have liked the chance to hang out together, too.”

“I thought about that,” Seto admitted, and then he gave the blonde a wolfish grin. “But then we would have had company on the limo ride home.” He laughed lowly when Jounouchi’s cheeks heated again, feeling quite pleased by how things had turned out. Though he naturally hadn’t shown it, he’d been a bit nervous about winning Jounouchi over, and he couldn’t help but be relieved that he hadn’t waited too long in showing his interest. Seto slowly laved his lower lip, his eyes darkening slightly as he caught a lingering hint of the smaller male’s flavor. Now that he knew both of them had had their doubts put to rest, he was _truly_ looking forward to their evening.

~*~

Warm sunlight and the heady scent of coffee wafted into the small guest room, making their way to the blonde dozing under the blankets. After a few minutes, the combination of the two drew him from his slumber, and with a languid stretch and a sleepy smile, Jounouchi came fully awake. The muted sounds of his mother and Shizuka chatting and puttering in the kitchen merely added to his comfortable laziness, and after another slow stretch, he curled onto his side, perfectly content to lay there and daydream until the lure of the coffee became too strong for him to resist.

A low, lazy chuckle escaped the blonde, and a warmth that had nothing to do with the sun slowly crept through his body. Not that he needed to daydream. Not any longer. The time he’d spent with Seto the day before had left him with plenty of memories to relive, and he knew he’d have more long before he could ever become bored by their first ones.

“Seto.” The whispered word sent a pleasured shiver through Jounouchi’s body, and a husky giggle escaped to wash over his pillow as the warmth blossomed into a heat that settled into his groin. They’d been making out in the limo after the best dinner of his life, the brunette’s hands and mouth roving possessively over his body when he’d first gasped the taller male’s name. The result had been more than he could have hoped for. Seto had pulled him into his lap, not sideways, but straddling him, that long, thick cock pressed deliciously against his ass, the heat branding him through his jeans as the brunette had ravaged his mouth in a searing kiss.

The blonde’s breath caught in his throat as he thought about their kissing and petting, and he could feel the tip of his own eager erection brushing against his taut stomach. ‘Enough of that, Katsuya,’ he silently berated himself. ‘It’s not like you can wank off with your mom and baby sis down the hall.’ He forced himself to think of other things until he was mostly under control, and then he slid out of bed and padded over to the dresser. A silly grin curved his lips upward when he caught his reflection in the mirror, and he brought a hand up to run a finger over the bruise on his collarbone. He’d been right. Seto _did_ bite, and the way he’d growled ‘mine’ after he’d marked him… Another shiver ran through him, his entire body seeming to blush as his cock throbbed to full hardness again. _‘Fuck! Maybe a quick one in the shower…’_

A sudden knock at his door pulled Jounouchi from his musings, Shizuka’s voice rapidly quelling the arousal he’d been struggling against. “Kat-chan?” Jounouchi frowned at the urgency in that one word, and he quickly opened the dresser drawer to pull out some clothes. “Big Brother, I’m sorry if you’re still sleeping, but I-“

“It’s alright, Shizu. I’m up.” Hurriedly, he stepped into his boxers and jeans, and then headed toward the door as he tugged a t-shirt over his head. “What is it?” he asked, a flicker of panic running through him when he saw the worry in his sister’s eyes. “Is it mom?”

“No. Mother’s fine.” She bit her lip slightly. “Well, she’s not _fine_ , but she’s not hurt or anything. I mean, maybe she is a little, but not-“

“Damn it, Shizu, what’s going on?” Jounouchi blinked when, instead of answering, the girl took his hand and tugged him toward the kitchen. He glanced over at his mother as they entered the room, his confusion increasing when he saw the obviously tense posture of her back where she stood at the sink. He opened his mouth to ask her the same question, but a sharp tug from his sister stayed his words, and after looking down at the auburn-haired girl, he followed her gaze to the table, his eyes widening and his face paling when he saw the Thursday paper sitting in front of his mother’s chair.

The picture wasn’t huge. It wasn’t even the headline. But it was there, in color, right on the front page- him and Seto kissing on the bench at Prospect Park. “What the hell?” he finally managed, grabbing the nearest chair and sinking down numbly, his hand trembling slightly as he reached out and snagged the news. Quickly, he scanned the byline- some asshole ‘anonymous’ had recognized Seto and had taken and submitted the picture, and the editor hadn’t been able to reach KaibaCorp for comment before the publishing- and then he glanced up again, swallowing nervously when he found himself looking into his mother’s eyes. “Mom, I-“

She shook her head slightly, managing a small smile, despite the hurt in her gaze. “It’s alright, Katsuya.” She sighed as she took her seat. “Well, perhaps not alright. I really wish I wouldn’t have had to find out… certain things like this. But I can’t really blame you for it given the way we drifted apart after the divorce.” She reached over and awkwardly covered his hand with her own. “I’ll get over it. I just want you to be happy, Son.”

Relieved, Jounouchi returned her smile as he turned his hand to gently squeeze the smaller one. “Thanks, Mom.” Sighing, he dropped his gaze to the paper again, worrying his lip as his stomach twisted slightly. _‘We haven’t been able to reach KaibaCorp for comment…’_ An image of a gloating Honda briefly flickered through his mind, and with a scowl, he fiercely pushed the thought away, the sound of the phone ringing abruptly pulling him from his thoughts a moment later. Before Shizuka could even call him over, he knew who it was, and after she murmured in his ear, he nodded and took the handset.

“Hey, Seto. Yeah, I’ve seen it,” he said after a brief pause. “I’m s-“ He stopped abruptly, his cheeks coloring slightly. “Alright, I won’t.” Jounouchi’s eyes widened then, the color deepening as he began to sputter. “What? _My_ fault? But you’re the one who-“ He stopped again, and then he snickered, casting his bemused family a sheepish look as he stretched the cord so he could slip around the corner. “My fault, ‘cause I always test your control like that. Got it.” He sobered a moment later, and then nodded. “No, it’s alright. Seriously, Seto. I understand. And as far as my part of it goes, you do what you need to do, ‘kay?” His cheeks heated slightly again. “You don’t gotta thank me. I just- I really want this to work with us, you know?” A soft smile curved his lips upward. “Alright, Seto. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

Sighing lightly, Jounouchi came back into the kitchen, and after hanging up the phone, he gave his sister a crooked grin. “Seto’s got some stuff he’s gotta take care of, so he and Mokuba won’t be meeting us after all. It’s just you and me, Shizu.” He caught a glimpse of his mother’s expression from the corner of his eye, and he turned toward her, his expression softening. “It’s alright, Mom,” he reassured, answering the silent question in her gaze. “He’s not pi- er, angry, and he’s not dumping me. He just needs some time to make sure this gets fixed right.”

~*~

Seto sighed as he lowered the document, a small smile curving his lips upward. Thanks to the twelve hour time difference, by the time he’d gotten a hold of the right people and everything had been hammered out, almost thirty-six hours had passed since the picture of him and Jounouchi had appeared in Thursday’s morning news. In retrospect, he probably should have returned to Domino and taken care of things from there, but his statement wouldn’t have been released all that much sooner by the time he would have gotten home. Besides, though he did believe Jounouchi had been honest when he’d said his doubts had been put to rest, he didn’t want to take the chance on resurrecting them with an early return to Japan.

Seto’s smile widened, his blue eyes unusually soft as he thought about the blonde. Again, due to the chaotic schedule over the past day and a half, he’d not spoken to Jounouchi since the morning the paper had published their picture- though he had sent the smaller teen a note via courier when he’d realized things wouldn’t be in order until sometime on Friday. He chuckled as he glanced at the envelope the runner had returned to him, a hastily scrawled ‘no worries’ written on the back. He really wasn’t surprised that Jounouchi was being such a good sport about all of this, but even so, he couldn’t help but be relieved. It meant a lot to him, knowing that the younger male realized that the press and his obligations would always be a part of his life, no matter how serious their relationship grew.

His gaze shifted from the blonde’s note to Thursday evening’s paper. He did wish that his PR department would have chosen another way to phrase the interim release other than by stating that they had no comment regarding the validity of the situation. However, after a moment, he shrugged and let it go. It was his company’s standard protocol until an official announcement had been finalized, and he would just have to trust that Jounouchi had taken it as such until he could talk to the blonde in person.

His intercom went off then, and a moment later, Isono’s voice came through. “Kaiba-sama?”

Seto smirked. _‘And speaking of which…’_

“We’ve just received word that the statement is being added to this evening’s run as we speak,” Isono continued. “Shall I call for the car?”

“Yes. That will be fine.” After disconnecting from the call, Seto shut down his laptop and then got up and put on his trench coat. Now that things were finally officially covered, he could go back to enjoying a bit of personal time again. And he knew exactly where his first stop would be.

Forty-five minutes later, his limo pulled to a stop outside of Ms. Kawai’s apartment building. As Seto got out, he noticed a departing taxi, but he didn’t pay it much attention. There were a dozen flats in the moderately priced unit, after all. When he got inside, the elevator was occupied, and not wanting to wait, he went to the end of the hall and found the stairs. As he climbed to the third floor, he allowed a brief grin of anticipation to curve his lips upward. The time he’d spent with Jounouchi during their date and in the limo afterwards had been _very_ promising, and he was looking forward to picking up where they’d left off.

As he pushed open the door and stepped out of the stairwell, he schooled his features back into his usual expression, only to stop short as he rounded the corner, his façade dissolving into a look of utter surprise when he saw _Honda_ knocking on the Kawai’s apartment door. When he heard the sound of the locks being opened, Seto reflexively took a step back, concealing himself around the corner so he wouldn’t be seen. For a split second, he saw Jounouchi standing there, and then he scowled, his view almost completely obstructed when the ape all but flung himself at the blonde.

“H- Honda?” Jounouchi stood there dazed for a moment, and then tentatively brought his arms up to awkwardly pat the stockier teen’s back, only to push him away a moment later when the hazel-eyed male kissed him full on the lips.“What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed, rubbing his hand over his mouth as if to wipe it clean (much to Seto’s satisfaction!) as he used the other to pull the door shut behind him.

“Kissing you,” Honda replied, and Kaiba’s stomach turned slightly when the shorter brunette gave Jounouchi a schmoozy smile as he reached for him again.

“No shit!” Jounouchi sidestepped the grab, and rolled his eyes at the resulting pout. “I meant what the fuck are you doing _here_ , Baka.”

“Baka?” Honda took a step closer, only to hold his hands up in front of his chest in surrender when Jounouchi gave him a glare. “Alright, alright.” A hurt look settled in his eyes as he stood down. “It’s a hell of a way for you to greet me, though, after I came all this way for you!”

Seto scowled again when he saw guilt flicker through Jounouchi’s gaze as a result of the ploy. “I just- _why_ , Hon’?” the blonde asked confusedly. “I mean, I woulda been home in a couple of days. You woulda seen me then.” He smirked a bit. “It just seems like a bit of a waste, even given the way your ma spoils you rotten, you know?”

“She was worried about you, ju-“ Jounouchi’s laughter cut him off.

“Right she was. Your mother can’t stand me, Honda. I’m no good, remember? She’s point blank told you so, with me in the _next room_ , at least twice.” Amber eyes narrowed slightly. “And besides, even if she did like me, what’s there to be worried about, ne?”

“Alright. So I missed you, okay?” Honda took a tentative step forward, smiling a bit when Jounouchi didn’t ward him off. “And _I_ was the one who was worried about you. I saw the papers, Jounouchi,” he continued in a patronizingly sympathetic voice that caused Seto’s stomach to turn again. “I know what that bastard did, and had I known he was going to be in New York, too, I never would have let you-“

“ _Let_ me?!” Jounouchi’s eyes blazed with an anger that both amused and aroused the hidden brunette. “Let’s get one thing straight, Honda. You’re not my fucking parents, and you’re _not my boyfriend_! And if you keep this shit up, you won’t be my friend anymore, either!”

“Wait, wait!” Honda’s hands came up again. “You didn’t let me finish! I was just going to say I wouldn’t have let you go without warning you to be careful, first! I mean, c’mon, Jounouchi. How can you not see that for the ploy it was, ne?” He gave an ingratiating smile and Seto had to hold himself back from striding over and knocking him out cold. “You know Kaiba. He’ll do anything to give himself the edge, and it was the perfect opportunity, ‘cause I wasn’t here to compete!”

Apparently, Jounouchi must have had a similar thought to his own, because Seto had to hold back a snicker when, a second later, the blonde had Honda by the shirt front and against the wall. “You’re such an asshole!” he all but growled before roughly releasing him. “You accuse Seto of pulling that shit, when you’re the one guilty of doing it!” He held up a hand, abruptly stopping Honda’s sputtering. “That’s why you came here, wasn’t it? You got all bent over that picture and used mommy’s money to jet over here so you could put yourself on an even playing field again. Well let me tell you something. I’m not a fucking prize to be fought over, Honda, and sorry, but Seto’s had home-field advantage over you from the fucking get go!” He could tell his words had wounded the other, and his expression softened. “Sorry, Bud, but that’s the facts. And I shoulda said so from the start, instead of trying for your sake. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry.” Jounouchi’s eyes widened at the spat out word, and Seto tensed when he saw the sneering expression settle over Honda’s features. “You’re damned right you’re sorry. I mean, you’d have to be pretty fucking pathetic to chase after a guy who’s obviously using you instead of someone who’d take care of you, like me.”

The anger returned to the blonde’s gaze again. “He’s not us-“

“He is so! You’re just too blinded by his money or status to see it!” This time, it was Jounouchi who bore the hurt expression, but Honda didn’t back off. “Tell me something, Jounouchi, if he really cared like you seem to think, then why did he deny everything to the papers, ne? Did you ask him?” The stocky brunette’s features turned gloatingly triumphant when Jounouchi blushed and dropped his gaze away. “Shit, I bet he’s not even bothered to call since that picture was published!”

The blonde was silent for several moments, and Seto had nearly decided to step out and intervene, but once again, Honda got there first. “I’m sorry, Jounouchi,” he said, that patronizing tone creeping back into his voice again. “I know what I said was harsh. But someone had to open your eyes, man.” He reached for the slender teen again. “But it’s okay now. You know, and I’m here to take care of you. And I forgive you for-“ The punch took even Seto by surprise, Jounouchi having waited until Honda nearly had a hold of his right hand before decking him with a left upper cut and knocking him to the floor. “Jounouchi, what the-“

“Shut the fuck up.” Honda looked up at him dazedly, the blonde’s unusually icy tone adding to his confusion. “I don’t _need_ anyone to take care of me. I don’t need anyone to open my eyes. And _you’re_ the one who doesn’t know what the hell you’re talking about. I said be quiet,” he gritted out, his hands clenching into fists again when Honda started to sputter. “I read the papers- both the blurb that was put out with the picture, and the article after that. And it didn’t say either time that Seto denied _anything_. Kaiba Corp is a fucking worldwide organization, and anyone with half a brain would realize they have protocols to follow when this sorta shit goes down. And no, I haven’t talked to Seto, but that’s because he’s been busy working on clearing this shit up. But despite that, he took the time to send me a note so that I knew that, ‘cause of the time difference, it was taking longer to get everything together. Seems like an awful lot of trouble for a guy to go through when he only wants me because _you’re_ after me, Hon’.” A hurt expression crept in to temper the anger in Jounouchi’s eyes. “You saying you care about me? That’s what’s bullshit. If you really did, you’d be able to just accept the fact that I _want_ this, and not because of his name or money, but ‘cause of him. If you really did, you woulda stopped yourself before you destroyed one of the friendships that meant the most to me in the world.”

Honda simply stared at the blonde for a long moment, and then he deflated, a truly contrite look settling over his features. “Jounouchi, I-“

“No, Honda. Don’t. Not now.” The smaller male took a step back so the hazel-eyed teen could get up. “I’m too fucking pissed to even _think_ about hashing this out and forgiving you right now.”

The stocky brunette snapped his jaw shut and gingerly got to his feet. “Alright, when? What?” he demanded petulantly when Jounouchi whirled on him. “I think I have a right to know how long you’re going to be pissed for!” The blonde gazed at him in disbelief for a moment and then turned to head back into the apartment. “Hey!” Honda reached for Jounouchi’s arm, roughly grabbing him and spinning him back around, the anger behind his voice and actions spurring Seto into motion. “I’m still talking to you, you know!”

“Is there a problem?” The two younger teens turned their heads at the icy question, and then Jounouchi used the distraction to push Honda’s hand from his arm.

“No, Seto.” He gave the blue-eyed brunette a taut smile, and then turned his furious gaze back to the other male. “Honda was just leaving,” he continued pointedly. “Weren’t you, Honda?”

For a brief moment, it looked as if Honda was going to continue arguing, but after darting a glance at Kaiba, he quickly changed his mind. “Yeah. I’m leaving,” he muttered, dejection taking the place of his anger. After giving Jounouchi a last wounded look, he skulked down the hall to the elevator. 

“Fuck me,” Jounouchi sighed as he slumped back against the door, and then he looked up and gave Seto a small smirk as his anger dissipated. “You sure have impeccable timing, you know that?” His brow arched when he realized the taller teen was glaring at his arm, and glancing down himself, he noticed the red mark Honda had left there. “It’s alright, Seto,” he said softly. “It’s done now, and I’ve had worse.” An impish expression settled over his features. “Besides, I gave a hella lot more than I got.” He brought up his left fist, showing the already bruising knuckles to the blue-eyed teen.

Seto snorted and shook his head, then pulled Jounouchi close, smirking slightly when he saw the surprise in those amber eyes. “Baka,” he murmured, and then he kissed him, slowly and deeply, the feelings he wasn’t yet able to verbalize seeping into the embrace as he thought about how wonderful the blonde had been through all of this, and how Jounouchi had exhibited such trust in him when he’d defended him from Honda. “Come on,” he continued when he finally pulled away, unable to help but kiss him again when he saw the dazedly pleased expression in his gaze. “You can fill me in on what happened while I ice your fist, and then I’ll take you to dinner.” There was no sense in telling the smaller male he’d been there the entire time. It wasn’t important. And he didn’t want to embarrass Jounouchi by letting him know he’d overheard Honda’s accusations.

Just over an hour later, once the blonde had cleaned up and after a slightly awkward conversation with Ms. Kawai, Seto followed the younger teen out of the apartment again. “Thanks, Seto,” Jounouchi said quietly, giving him a grateful look as they headed toward the elevator. “Mom and I haven’t been close for years, but she’s been trying to make up for it ever since Shizu’s operation. I know she’s been worried about me ever since that picture came out, even though I told her not to. So I’m sure it meant a lot to her, you talking to her and putting her mind at ease.” He leaned up and lightly kissed the brunette’s cheek once they were on the lift. “I know it did to me.” The blonde gave a humorless smirk. “And dealing with Dad’ll be easy. Just bring him a twelve of Asahi and you’ll be golden- if he even remembers seeing the articles in the first place.”

Seto took the smaller male’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “We’ll take care of it as it comes, Jounouchi,” he replied as they stepped into the lobby, both of them stopping short a moment later when the caught sight of a familiar brunette sitting on the bench just inside the door.

“Honda!” Instantly, Jounouchi’s eyes were blazing again, and he released Seto’s hand and stalked over to the hazel-eyed male. “What the fuck? I thought I was pretty damned clear that I wanted you gone!”

“Yeah, Jounouchi, you were. And I was going to be. But I got to thinking, and I just- I wanted to talk to you again before I left. Please?” he added, dropping his gaze away when Kaiba came to stand beside the blonde.

Jounouchi stared at him hard for a long moment, and then he scowled and sighed. “Fuck, fine. Go.”

“What? Here?” Honda’s gaze flicked back up to the taller brunette and then to his friend again.

The blonde’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, here. Whatever you gotta say, Seto can hear it. So either get on with it, or get the fuck out, alright?”

Honda’s shoulders slumped further and he dropped his gaze again. “Alright. Here, then.” And then he fell silent.

After another moment, Jounouchi rolled his eyes. “Well?”

The stocky brunette’s head jerked up at the sharp tone. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened, alright? I got to thinking about what you said, ‘bout how I ruined our friendship and stuff, and I don’t want that, Jounouchi. I never wanted that. If you want to know the truth, I think it’s because I was afraid of losing that friendship all along that I’ve been acting this way. I guess-“ He sighed, his cheeks coloring deeply. “I guess I was worried that if you hooked up with Kaiba, there’d be no more room for me, so if I could get you to pick me instead…” He shrugged. “So I’m sorry. To both of you,” he added, darting another quick look at Seto. “And I really hope I’ve not fucked things up for good by being so stupid.”

“You’re damned right you were stupid,” Jounouchi snapped, and then his voice calmed slightly despite the irritation that still smoldered in his eyes. “You’re my oldest friend, Honda. You know me better’n anyone. And it more’n just pisses me off that you’d think that. It hurts me, too. And then to find out after all this bullshit that you weren’t even putting me through it for the right reasons…” He trailed off and shook his head, sighing heavily a moment later. “I believe you that you’re sorry, Honda. And I accept your apology. But it’s gonna take some time for things to be right again.”

The stocky brunette nodded, giving his friend a small smile as he got to his feet. “That’s cool. And more than I deserve after how I acted. Thanks, man.” He put his hand on the door. “See you back in Domino.”

“Wait.”

Honda licked his lips nervously, forcing himself to look over at Kaiba at the icily spoken word. “Yeah?”

The taller brunette’s eyes narrowed. “When are you going back? What flight?”

The hazel-eyed teen blushed again, even as he smirked. “Don’t worry, Kaiba. I’ve already changed my ticket. I fly out of New York a couple of hours after Jounouchi does.” He gave them both a wave and then headed out. 

“Hn. Maybe he does have _some_ brain function after all.” Seto smirked down at the blonde when he heard him chuckle, his brow arching slightly in concern when he caught a hint of exhaustion in the amber gaze. “We don’t have to do dinner if you’d rather stay in,” he commented, lightly taking hold of Jounouchi’s hand again. “I know it’s been a tense few hours for you.”

The smaller male laughed as he tightened his hold. “Are you kidding? I’m starving.” He grinned up at Seto impishly. “Besides, I’ve been looking forward to our time in the limo since you said you were taking me out!”

The brunette’s brow arched when the smaller male released his hand, the second joining its twin in definite interest at the seductive saunter in Jounouchi’s step as he preceded him to the limo. For a moment, he contemplated taking the blonde back to his hotel for room service and then feasting on him for dessert, but he quickly put the tempting thought aside. He knew Jounouchi well enough to realize that, despite his façade, his encounters with Honda had left him stressed and tired. And he’d had very little sleep in the past forty-eight hours himself. Besides, the blonde only had that night and then Saturday to spend with his sister. Seto smirked as he climbed into the limo after the other. He could wait. After all, he’d have plenty of time to bring that thought- and many others he’d had- to fruition once spring break was over.

~*~

“Kat-chan!”

“Yeah, Shizu! I’m coming!” Jounouchi hurriedly tossed the last of his toiletries into a Ziploc bag and then dropped that into his duffel before zipping up his ‘luggage’. After another quick look in the mirror, he grabbed his bag and headed into the living room. “There. All set.” His expression softened when he saw the forlorn look on his sister’s face, and after dropping the duffel on the couch, he pulled her close in a soft embrace. “Don’t look like that, Sis. You know I’ll be back as soon as I can, ne? Or that you and Mom will be in Domino, visiting me?”

“I know. I just can’t believe our week’s over with already.” She pulled away a bit to look up at him. “And I don’t even get to come and say goodbye.”

“Shizu…” Jounouchi gently brushed a tear from her long lashes and then kissed her forehead. “I know you woulda. You and mom, both,” he added, looking up to give his mother a smile when she came into the room. “But it’s better this way. No taxis, no taxi fare, and the two of you can’t make me all blubbery in public.” He chuckled and then he dropped Shizuka a wink. “Besides, it’s awful early. Mom hasn’t even had her coffee yet, and you know how she gets.”

“Katsuya!”

Jounouchi laughed and released his sister to hug his mother, the gesture coming much easier than it had when he’d greeted her a week ago. “It’s okay, you know,” he continued to tease. “I’m the same way, and I had to get it from somewhere.” He stepped back and dropped them both a wink. “That’s the only reason I said yes to Seto, you know. The coffee machine in his limo.”

Shizuka and his mother both laughed, much to Jounouchi’s relief, and after watching them very softly for a long moment, drinking in the sight of their smiles, he sighed, his own expression sobering slightly. “And speaking of, I better get downstairs. He’ll be here any minute, and I don’t wanna cut the time any closer’n what I have by getting to the airport late.” He hugged both females again, doing his best not to tear up himself when he saw the moisture glittering in Shizuka’s eyes. “Love you, Sis,” he murmured gruffly, kissing her cheek before letting her go, and after giving them both a wave, he headed out the door.

A few minutes later, he stepped into the lobby, and the sight of the limousine outside of the windows brought the smile back to his lips. By the time he’d stepped onto the sidewalk, the chauffeur had the door open for him, and after awkwardly thanking the man, he slid into the vehicle, sighing when the driver shut him in. “Fuck, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that,” he said with a grin to the waiting brunette, and then, his smile widening, he leaned up to kiss the taller male’s cheek. “Morning, Seto.”

The blue-eyed teen arched a brow. “’Morning’ and a kiss on the cheek? That’s all I get?”

Jounouchi laughed. “Hey, I haven’t had my coffee, yet. You’re lucky I was ~that~ civil to you!” Seto snorted in amusement, and without another word, he handed the blonde the cup he’d prepared for him on the drive over. “Thanks.” As the limo pulled away from the curb, he took a careful sip of the beverage, and then promptly put it into the drink holder and slid into Seto’s lap. “What?” he asked innocently, his eyes sparkling impishly when the brunette looked at him in disbelief. “I just said I wanted coffee. I didn’t say anything about how much. Besides, I got something hotter and even more addicting I wanna indulge myself in right now.”

Seto snorted again and shook his head. “Baka. Maybe I changed my mind and I don’t want anything more right now,” he continued teasingly, his eyes lidding slightly and his arms sliding around the blonde’s waist as the smaller male nibbled and kissed along his jaw.

“Heh. Liar.” The brunette shivered as that hot mouth found purchase on his ear. “You couldn’t keep your hands offa me Friday even though we were both dead tired, then we didn’t see each other at all yesterday. And, between your publicity brunch, the flight differences, and school starting back up, it’ll be another forty-eight hours before we get any time.”

“Thirty-six,” Seto corrected, a low growl escaping before he could stop it when Jounouchi teased his teeth over his pulse point. “As soon as I’m done at the office after classes on Monday, I’ll co-“ His words cut off into a soft hiss of pleasure when the blonde pressed closer, that tantalizing ass rubbing delectably against his already hardening cock.

“Seto, shut up.”

The brunette snorted, and then he tangled a hand in the smaller male’s tresses and pulled him into a searing kiss. Jounouchi had a point. At the moment, conversation was _way_ overrated, especially when there were so many other more pleasurable things he could be doing with his mouth. 

By the time they arrived at the airport, both teens were beyond aroused, and Seto felt a mixture of irritation and relief that the short trip hadn’t even taken the estimated twenty minutes. As badly as he wanted the blonde, he knew neither of them really wished for their first time to be rushed and in the back of a car, but he doubted either of them would have had the presence of mind to stop had they had the time to go further. As it was, Jounouchi had to partially redress himself, and Seto felt a tug of sympathy when he saw the blonde wince as he adjusted himself through his boxers so he could refasten his jeans. When the smaller male finally settled back into his side, he draped an arm around his shoulders, taking a deep, discrete breath of the sweet-smelling tresses as he lightly kissed the top of his head. “Thirty-six hours,” he reminded him. “That’s not all that bad, is it?

Jounouchi sighed and then he tipped his head up to give him a smile. “Nah.” The smile widened slightly. “Not when you think how long we’ve both been waiting already.”

“Kaiba-sama?”

Seto brushed a soft kiss over the blonde’s lips when he sighed again, and then he pushed the intercom button. “Yes, I know. He’s on his way out now.” He turned back to the younger teen and kissed him again, more slowly and deeply this time. “Travel safe, Jounouchi,” he murmured when he pulled away. “I’ll see you in school on Monday.”

“You be safe, too, Seto.” Jounouchi pressed one last kiss to his cheek and then grabbed his duffel. “See you soon.” Once he got out of the limo, he gave the brunette a small wave, and then stood on the sidewalk, watching wistfully as the car pulled away a moment later. Sighing heavily, he turned and headed into the airport, and just over an hour later, he’d stowed his duffel and had taken his seat on the plane.

“Well hello, Dear!” Jounouchi turned his gaze from the window, his grin chasing his wistfulness away when he saw the woman with whom he’d been seated before. The two of them laughed over the coincidence, and after sliding her massive purse under the seat in front of her, the lady sat down as well. “Now, how was your trip? I want to hear all about it!”

Jounouchi snickered to himself a bit. Somehow he doubted she’d enjoy hearing _all_ the details. “It was good,” he replied, his smile widening and his eyes sparkling a bit as he thought about Seto. “It was real good, Ma’am. It was great to be back in New York and to see my sister again. But I’m looking forward to getting back to Japan, too. How was yours?” As the woman started to talk, he let his mind drift a bit, a small smirk curving his lips upward when he recalled how eager he’d been to get out of Domino just a week ago. But now… Granted, he knew he and Honda still had some things to work out, and he’d still have his father and school to contend with. But, with Seto, he was happier than he could ever remember being, and he truly couldn’t wait to be back home.


End file.
